A dance in the moonlight
by darkangel9314
Summary: AU-story, all human caroline has always had the perfect life. The perfect family, the perfect boyfriend, and overall the perfect life, but when she meets enzo, the high school bad boy. will she realize that her life isn't as perfect as she thought?
1. Chapter 1

A Dance in The Moonlight

Chapter 1

If Caroline Forbes had to choose one word to live by, she would have picked the word perfect. It was the one word that held any meaning to Caroline, but what she was staring at was anything but perfect. The girl's hair was brown and frizzy. Her teeth looked a little crooked, and she was twenty pounds over the weight Caroline usually tolerated. Caroline narrowed her eyes slightly at the intruder who had interrupted their ballet practice as if she had owned the place. After all that was Caroline's job. The dance instructor, Mrs. Lockwood stood up and walked over to the girl. Hopefully she was going to kick this girl out so they could resume their lesson, but surprisingly Mrs. Lockwood actually hugged the unruly and rude stranger. What the fuck was going on here?

"Girls I would like you to meet my niece Hailey. She'll be staying with me for a while until she can get a few things straight with her parents .She's also going to be taking a few classes here so I expect all of you to welcome her with open arms."

What! Caroline mentally shouted trying to wrap her head around this. How the hell had this girl managed to get into their high level class while most of the girls she trained with have been dancing for years? This was so not fair, but Caroline knew that at least she could make this girls life a living hell.

"Alright Hailey go change and we'll get started."

Hailey went to the dressing room as Caroline tried not to shudder. Their uniforms would look hideous on Hailey. When Hailey had returned, Mrs. Lockwood went to the front of the studio and looked over all the girls which she only did when she had something important to say.

"Caroline I would like to see you in my office real fast. As for the rest of you continue dancing and when I come back I'd better see you guys giving it one hundred and ten percent out here."

Oohs went into the air as Caroline made her way to Mrs. Lockwood's office. She never liked going into Mrs. Lockwood's office, but it had to be done.

"Go ahead and take a seat Caroline."

Caroline took a seat and put on her best fake smile.

"Am I in trouble Mrs. Lockwood?"

"No. Not at all my dear. I just wanted to know what your thoughts were on Hailey."

"Excuse me for my bluntness Mrs. Lockwood, but I don't think she's the proper weight for a ballerina. I also really can't say much else since I haven't seen her dance yet."

"She has the heart and the talent. I just need you to help her with her drive. She doesn't dance as gracefully as I would like her to"

"Why put her in this class then?"

"She's the only real family I have left and this is what she's most passionate about. I would greatly appreciate it if you would teach her."

"I would be honored Mrs. Lockwood, but I'm not going to lie to you it won't be easy."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to work around that."

"Yes ma'am."

"Perfect. Now go back to class Caroline."

After practice with Hailey and the others, ugh, Caroline retreated to the bathroom. When she was in the bathroom she checked each of the stalls for feet and smiled when she found out that they were empty.

She picked one of the nearest stalls and stuck her finger down her throat to make herself she was finished she grabbed a mint from her purse and stuck it into her mouth to hide the all she had to be perfect. Caroline smiled at her reflection in the mirror and replied her pale pink lipgloss before going out to meet her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Dance in the moonlight

Chapter 2

The limo awaited Caroline's arrival as she smiled at Preston who opened her door motioning for her to get in. Her mother sat there chatting away with her manager Klaus about her latest fashion show appearance. Her father was once again no where in sight. He was probably 'Working late" with Steven again, but in a perfect family there was no room for scandalous affairs even the fact that Caroline was adopted was kept tightly under wraps. After all Caroline looked so much like Liz that no one really questioned it. She dialed Matt's number praying that he would pick up so they could go do something together, but it went straight to voicemail for the fifth time this week. Stupid bastard. She threw her cellphone back in her purse and zipped it back up. Finally her mother finished with her business and turned to her concerned.

"How was dance tonight Caroline?"

"It was absolutely horrid. This bitch decided to join the team today. I just couldn't believe that Mrs. Lockwood would even have considered it."

"The nerve of some people. Don't worry Caroline. I'm sure she won't be able to hold her position and Mrs. Lockwood will kick her off the team in no time."

Caroline smiled knowing her mother was right She just had to sit back and relax. Hayley would be of the dance team in no time. Especially if she was being taught by Caroline.

"Is there anything else bothering you?"

"Matt keeps ignoring my calls."

"I wouldn't worry too much about Matt. He is a boy who is not worth your time. I've told you this a million times."

Caroline nodded not willing to argue with her mother. After all mother knows best. They pulled up to their two story house and Preston opened the door for them as they got out.

"Dinner is at eight sharp tonight Caroline so wear something suitable. Your father is taking us out tonight."

When she got to her room, Caroline threw her gym bag in her walk in closet and carefully picked out a pink dress with white flowers and a white button up sweater to go over it. She placed her dirty leotard in the hamper and put on her outfit hoping that her parents would approve of her choice. She undid her bun, plugged in her straightener, and smoothed out all the lumps in her blonde hair. After all there was no room for pesky imperfection and perfect was the way she always wanted it to be.


	3. Chapter 3

A dance in the moonlight

Chapter 3

Caroline slammed her locker still pissed off at the night before. She still couldn't believe what all had happened so she might as well start from the very beginning.

The fancy restraint was full that night as her father Bill Forbes poured her mother a glass of champagne and they laughed at some joke he had just told her mother. She usually stayed out of her parents business and didn't usually speak up in her father's presence but today had been a really bad day and kindness wasn't high on her list of priorities at the moment. Especially since Caroline knew exactly what her father was really doing on those late night sessions with Steven. And she didn't like it not a damn bit.

"So dad how is Steven doing?"

Her mother stopped midlaugh as her father turned to glare at her for the obvious and rather rude interruption. She would get in so much trouble for speaking out against him later. Her mother only saw it as a harmless question, but her father knew exactly what it was. It was a challenge. One that he didn't want to start at the moment.

"Caroline. Can I please speak with you in private?"

Caroline nodded not willing to argue and followed her father to a deserted corner of the restraint. And as far from prying eyes as they could get.

"What the hell was that about? You know better than to bring up Steven in front of your mother."

"Oh come on Bill. Do you really expect her to catch on that fast to your little romantic endeavors?"

"That's never going to happen Caroline, because you're going to keep your big mouth shut about Steven and I."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your father."

"Wow after sixteen years of ignoring me you finally want to claim me as your daughter."

"You are my daughter Caroline."

"I'm only your daughter on paper Bill. The only way I see it the only reason you adopted me in the first place was to make the fact that your wife had a miscarriage a secret and to replace your other daughter who died."

The slap stung on Caroline's cheek as Bill slapped her. She knew she had gone a little too far on that one, but she was tired of her father pretending to be something he wasn't. She had no time to recover from the slap when he forcefully put a hand around her chin.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again you little selfish brat."

"Is there a problem here Mayor Forbes?" A voice said

Caroline and bill turned around to see a waiter staring at them. A frown crossed his face as he took in the scene that played before him. Caroline had to admit that if this were different circumstances she would have found this boy attractive. But it was not the time for that. This boy had just saw what had happened between her and her father. This would defiantly not be good.

"We were just having a disagreement young man. It's nothing for you to be concerned about."

"Actually sir I believe it is. You see my mother taught me that hitting women is always a bad thing and I would never do that, but obviously your mother taught you no such manners Mr. Forbes. Now are you going to leave your daughter alone or do I need to make this a big statement to the police or worse the paparazzi."

"There's no need for hastiness young man, but I do suggest that if you don't want to be blacklisted from ever employer here you'll keep your trap shut. Now if you don't mind I'm going to return to my wife. Caroline I will see you back at the dinner table."

As soon as her father left, Caroline stared in disbelief at the waiter.

"That was either really brave or really fucking stupid."

"Which one did you think it was?"

"Honestly a little of both."

"Well mayor Forbes doesn't really scare me."

"Well if it's any conception, thank you for helping me out back there. It could have got really ugly really fast."

"Does he always do that?"

"Only when he's mad which is once in a while, but don't worry I'm tough. I can take it."

"You shouldn't have to."

Caroline shrugged and extended her hand out to him.

"I'm Caroline Forbes."

"I know. I've heard a lot about you."

"All bad I imagine. I mean most rumors about me usually circulate about how big of a bitch I am."

"Well I like to formulate my own opinion about people and so far to me you're not that bad."

"You never told me your name."

"It's Enzo."

"Do I get a last name?"

"And have your dad get me fired no way. See you at school Forbes.

Caroline quickly gathered the rest of her books and looked up to see her best friend Katherine Pierce smiling at her.

"Hey Katherine. How is Elena doing today?"

Elena was Katherine's younger sister and had been injured in a car accident over the weekend.

"She's doing better. She's still a little bit shaken up, but she can't wait to come back."

"That's good."

"Yeah. She's defiantly ready to start cheerleading again."

"I imagine. How is that going by the way?"

"It's fine."

Caroline shrugged as she walked with Katherine to their English class. Matt sat there talking to Nadia. He whispered something in her ear and she rolled her yes. As she left, Nadia bumped into Tyler.

"I'm sorry." She said

He shrugged and moved on to his seat. Caroline sighed and went over to confront Matt.

"What the hell Matt you're supposed to be with me. Why the hell are you flirting with Nadia?"

Matt rolled his eyes.

"Because you're an uptight bitch and I'm sick of being your boyfriend. It's over Caroline. Find somebody else to be your playtoy."

"Fuck you."

The class gasped as the teacher drew her up a detention slip. She couldn't believe it. She never had a detention in her life. She crumpled the note and sat at her desk. She listened angrily as her teacher lectured on and on. Man this school was so stupid, she needed a release to get her mind off of it. Calmly, she raised her hand and Mr. Lawson answered her.

"Yes Ms. Forbes."

"May I use the bathroom?"

"Go quickly."

Caroline went to the bathroom which was once again empty. She knelt down and threw up forcing herself to puke. It felt good and it made her forget her agitation over Matt dumping her and the impending detention. After flushing the toilet, she made herself look perfect again and went out of the bathroom to resume her day.


	4. Chapter 4

A Dance in the moonlight

Chapter 4

Caroline sighed looking at the clock on the wall to pass the time. Detention was an hour after school each day and she had only been there for only forty minutes. The worst part of it was that none of them could talk, but that didn't stop the waiter she had seen last night from talking to her when the teacher had stepped out to attend to some urgent business. Knowing this teacher Caroline suspected it had something to do with a good gossip magazine and a really crappy toilet seat.

"Hi Caroline. Do you remember me?"

"Should I?"

"Well seeing as how you might have came across some short term memory loss along the way the name is Enzo."

"Hi." She said as politely as she could

"So what's a girl like you doing in detention?"

"I had a verbal disagreement with another student and the teacher didn't find it humorous."

She didn't want this conversation to continue, but Enzo was being persistent.

"That's cool I guess. I heard you and Matt broke up."

She narrowed her eyes at the mention of Matt. Man this boy had some major balls to bring that up.

"That's none of your business."

"I didn't mean to pry. I was just wondering why he would dump a girl like you, because as far as I can tell you're perfect."

"That's funny, because Matt dumped me for being too perfect."

"That's a shame."

"Tell that to him. He wants to move on with some girl named Nadia."

"Well I wouldn't worry about her. She's interested in Tyler."

"You mean that one guy who always seems like he's got a stick up his ass."

"Yep. That sounds like the Tyler we all know and love."

"Any other juicy gossip?"

"Like what?"

"What are your predictions for how this year will go?"

"I predict Matt will come running back to you after he gets tired of Nadia rejecting him for Tyler."

"And what will I do?"

"That's a mystery to me. You were always the unpredictable one."

"Okay. What will happen between Tyler and Nadia?"

"Nothing I imagine. That guy has one too many anger issues."

"And yet you think Matt won't chase her anymore."

"It's just a prediction plus prior to your knowledge, Nadia has told me on multiple occasions that Matt isn't her type at all."

"Well it looks like I doubted her for nothing. Any other predictions? since it's boring as heel in here."

"I'm not a mind reader so unfortunately I'm all out of ideas."

"Interesting and here I was actually finding you interesting and amusing for once."

"Well I lied, I do have one more prediction."

"And what is that?"

"it's going to be a fascinating year and by the end of this semester we'll probably be together."

"Well that is one prediction I hope never comes true."

The bell rang and Caroline said goodbye to Enzo. She was surprised they actually had a real conversation and the weirdest part of it all was that she had actually liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

A dance in the moonlight

Chapter 5

"I need a vacation to get away from all this bullshit." Katherine complained the next day.

Caroline nodded in agreement still replaying the discussion she had with Enzo yesterday in her head. Katherine seemed to catch on rather quickly than usual.

"Alright spill Caroline. What's got you so distracted?"

"Enzo the want to be rockstar."

"May I ask why?"

Caroline sighed replaying all their conversation for Katherine's benefit like usual she asset every word.

"He actually had the nerve to bring up you and Matt?"

"Yes it was rather unpleasant."

"I think he brought it up just to flirt with you."

"I have no doubt that you are one hundred percent right."

"And what's up with that Nadia girl liking Tyler? He seems a little bit off even for her."

"I have no clue."

"He was right about Mat though. He will eventually learn his lesson and come back to you."

"I don't know about that."

"I also agree that it will be a dramatic and interesting year."

"That's one prediction I hope never comes true."


	6. Chapter 6

A dance in the moonlight

Chapter 6

Normally Caroline would jump for joy on a Saturday, because she always had a lot of fun things to do. This Saturday however was not one of those times. Caroline was on Hayley duty today which meant she had to teach the troll how to dance. Caroline entered the dance studio and almost fainted when she saw the sight of Hayley. Her hair was even more frizzy than before which she didn't think was possible. She wore glasses today and her crooked teeth were now adored with green braces. Not to mention Hayley was in a pink leotard that did not look good on her. This time Caroline didn't need her finger to throw up but she managed to keep it down and walk over to Hayley with a phony smile on her face.

"Are you ready to get started Hayley?"

"Whatever just stop with the phony act and lets do this."

If Hayley were her friend she would have asked what was wrong, but since Hayley was no such thing Caroline demonstrated a number of exercises that she wanted her to do. Hayley bitched and moaned throughout all of it, but managed to do a pretty decent job of following Caroline's lead.

She had to admit Hayley was a pretty good dancer, but still a little bit clumsy.

It was around three when they decided to stop for the day. Hayley said goodbye to Caroline and headed out. Caroline was about to call Katherine or Rebekah when her phone rang. The number was no one she recognized, but she answered it anyway out of curiosity.

"Hello."

"Hello gorgeous. It's Enzo in case you somehow forgot again."

"How did you get my number?"

"I have my ways."

"Fine don't tell me. Why did you call?"

"I just wanted to ask if you were busy."

"Why?"

"I have band practice in an hour and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"That's not really my scene Enzo."

"Oh okay. Well I'll get out of your hair now."

"Enzo wait."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe go see a movie and ice cream afterwards."

"So it's kind of like a date."

"Yeah I guess it is."

"What time?"

"Three."

"I'll be there"

With that she hanged up and exited the studio with a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

A dance in the moonlight

Chapter 7

Caroline woke up that morning eager to start her day, but when she came downstairs she didn't expect to see her father kissing Steven. Caroline had always assumed that her father was having an affair, but thinking it and actually seeing it were two different things. It was a horrible thought, but watching Steven and her father fascinated her. It still didn't mean she was going to let Steven off that easily.

She cleared her throat watching as Steven and her father sprang apart. Embarrassment and shame were written all over Steven's face. Caroline smiled then looked to the clock. The clock struck noon and she raced back upstairs to change. Caroline reached for the phone afterwards and dialed Katherine's number.

"Do you have any idea what day it is?" Katherine said sounding like Caroline had just barely woke her up.

"It's Sunday that last time I checked, but I really want to hang out. There's something really important that I have to tell you."

"Fine. Meet me at the mall in thirty minutes, This news better be good or I swear I will rip your hair out by the roots and I won't even flinch while doing it."

Katherine hanged up the phone and Caroline snuck out of the house and climbing into her car.

Once she was at the mall, Katherine and Caroline grabbed a salad and sat down to talk about her impending date.

"So spill. What's on your mind?"

"I'm nervous."

"What about? I mean you're Caroline Forbes. You're never nervous."

"Enzo and I are hanging out today."

"That's nice. Can I rip your hair out now?"

"I'm being serious here Katherine."

"What's wrong with going on a date with Enzo? I heard he was one of the hottest boys in school. Not to mention he's a total sweetheart"

"He's far from perfect Katherine and I'm not usually attracted to those type of guys."

"Listen, I've heard Enzo is a great guy who worships the ground you walk on by the way. Not to mention he told Matt that he was an absolute prick for dumping you the way he did."

"He did? He never told me that." Caroline said surpirsed

"Yes he did so please at least give him a chance. He might even surprise you."

After lunch and a bit of shopping with Katherine, Caroline met Enzo at the movie theater and was amazed that he actually showed up. Enzo had picked an action movie of his choice and they walked into the theater. Caroline's breath caught a little when she saw Matt locking lips with the girl she knew as the school gossip. April was her name.

Caroline laced her finger through Enzo's and walked over to them with her claws out.

"Oh, Hey Matt. I didn't expect to see you here."

Matt broke away from April and smiled.

"Caroline. It's nice to see you again even if you're still a bit chilly and looking rather on the bitchy side."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your little friend?" she said in her best bitchy voice trying to make both of them uncomfortable.

"It's April." The girl said with eyes narrowed.

"Come on Caroline. The movie is starting soon and we need to get our seats" Enzo said pulling her towards the theater.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Well have fun with jailbait over here Matt."

Enzo pulled her into the theater and they sat through the whole movie in silence. There was a thick tension in the air until they arrived at the ice cream parlor and sat down with their orders.

"So what did you think about the movie?" She started trying to make conversation.

"I don't appreciate what you did back there Caroline. It was horrible. I mean calling April jailbait when you don't even know her . Harrassing Matt to do what make a point."

"Enzo-"

"I mean did you just ask me on this date because you know Matt would be there?"

"What? No I did it because I actually like you Enzo."

"People don't use people they like Caroline."

Enzo sat up.

"Call me when you get your priorities straight."

Enzo left and Caroline stared down at her ice cream. She threw it away and went to the bathroom to throw up.


	8. Chapter 8

A dance in the moonlight

Chapter 8

Caroline was still pist off when she got to school on Monday. Sunday had not gone smoothly for her and she still couldn't understand what she had done to make Enzo so pist off.

School was dull as hell with people trying to cheer her up, but on the bright side today was her first official day of helping the yearbook club. Katherine hadn't gotten her fascination with it, but it was a great way for Caroline to clear her mind and be the control freak people always thought she was. When she came in she was amazed to see Stefan Salvatore there.

"Hey Forbes. I didn't expect to see you here today." He said

"Funny I could say the same about you. I mean I thought all you did was stick your head underneath water and blow bubbles."

"Touché'"

"So what is swimming not enough for your college credits?"

"Not even close."

"Katherine is not going to be happy when she sees the cheerleading photos."

"I think they look pretty decent."

"Exactly they need to be extraordinary."

"Photo shop can only do so much."

Caroline let out a bit of a smile as they continued to work.


	9. Chapter 9

A Dance in the moonlight

Chapter 9

Caroline hated Enzo for not accepting her apology. It was bad enough that half the school thought she was a heartless bitch, but having Enzo hate her was twice as bad.

Caroline entered the dance studio and noticed Hayley stretching on the bars. She dropped her bag down and stretched with Hayley not caring that she was one of her least favorite people to talk to.

"What's wrong with you? Usually you're yelling at me by this point." Hayley asked.

"Boy trouble. Nothing that you would even begin to understand about."

"Try me."

"There's this boy-"

"I figured as much. What seems to be the problem?"

"He's mad at me."

"Why am I not surprised? What did you do to him?"

"Who says I did anything to him?"

Hayley gave her a pointed look and she sighed.

"Okay you got me there. We went on a date."

"And he thought it was horrible. Why am I not more surprised than what I am?"

"No he didn't think it was horrible. At least I don't think he did at first."

"What happened to make it a problem?"

"I used him to make my ex-boyfriend jealous."

"Caroline! That's just stupid. I thought girls like you would know better than to do that."

"I didn't know my ex would be there though and now Enzo thinks I did it on purpose."

"Well purpose or not you still did use him and nobody deserves that."

"I know it was stupid, but what am I supposed to do. He won't accept my apology no matter what I do."

"Call me crazy, but why don't you try and make it up to him in a big way?"

"How? I'm not good with any of this romantic stuff."

"Get him to talk to you. Make a statement that he can't walk away from."

"How do I exactly do that?"

"Go through his friends. I mean it's a temporary solution but not an impossible one."

"Kol looks like a screw up and I haven't met Damon a day in my life. I can't trust either of them."

"Try talking to one of them then. I would recommend Damon. He doesn't seem to hate your guts and he has an unbiased opinion. Which is pretty awesome."

"Fine I'll do it your way."

After they finished dancing, Caroline set up a three way call between herself, Katherine, and Rebekah. She hastily went over the details that her and Hayley had thought of and they agreed to help however they could. Katherine would talk to Damon and Rebekah would help set it up.

It felt good to at least have some friends who had her back. She hanged up the phone and smiled.

Look out Enzo here she comes.


	10. Chapter 10

A dance in the moonlight

Chapter 10

Caroline let out a nervous breath and held out a bouquet of flowers focusing at the task at hand. She had set up the plan perfectly. Katherine had talked to Damon about getting Enzo to the school and Rebekah had helped her set up the balloons and banner that had said "Will you be my Valentine" on it. She knew it was cheesy but if anything Enzo at least had to acknowledge how much work Caroline had put into it to make an impression on him.

The bell rang as students came out of their classrooms with curious expressions on their face passed by her. Caroline smiled like she didn't care what they thought or how desperate she must have looked as she saw Enzo round the corner with Damon. His eyes widened as he went to talk to her.

"What's this about Caroline?"

Enzo did not seem too happy.

"I was wondering if maybe you would go out with me on Valentine's day."

Enzo bulked and then laughed as if this was some kind of joke. That wasn't the reaction she was looking for. Not even by a long shot.

"Really Caroline this is pathetic even for a stuck up bitch like you. Do me a favor and shove your offer up your ass. I'm done with this shit and I'm not interested in dating you so do yourself a favor and don't ask me again."

The crowd gasped as she dropped the flowers in shock. Enzo shook his head and walked away. Damon gave Caroline what looked like an apologetic smile and went after Enzo.

The crowd dispersed noticing the debacle was over and went in search for more juicy gossip to spread. Caroline went to her locker shoving the flowers into it. She would not let these people hear or see her cry. Especially not about Enzo the snuggled tooth loser.

Stefan appeared by Caroline's locker waving off Lexie and Elena as if he understood that she didn't want the company right now.

"Hey I'm sorry about Enzo. That was all sorts of brutal and he was an asshole for saying those things to you." He said offering her a smile.

Caroline shrugged and got a book out of her locker as if she couldn't care less .

"How about you go to dinner with me instead? It'll help you take your mind off of things."

Caroline looked at him smiling. "That would be nice. Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

She smiled as she saw Stefan walk down the hall. Maybe Valentine's day wouldn't be that bad after all.


End file.
